Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 11: Massaging Money
by stfbeyefan
Summary: The teams' next case is money laundering. Of course, they have to go undercover, and ultimately, someone sees something for the first time that makes scars. Meanwhile, Maddy is is nervous starting at Gallaudet. She meets some people that help her overcome her fear, including someone very familiar :)
1. Chapter 1 CONGRATULATIONS Guest!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**CONGRATULATIONS Guest! You got Jack/Murdoch Mysteries correct! Unfortunately, there's no Heartland reference (not in this story, anyway), and if I'm correct with who you're thinking for the Sue Thomas FBeye guess, here's a clue; Sue Thomas took it from another movie! 1 down, 6 more to guess!**

**NOTE: Now that you've read 10 episodes (wow- I can't believe that!) I was wondering, what do you think? Do you like the couple combos/breakups I've made? Are the characters still true to themselves? I just want to make sure I'm still on track. If I'm not, I want to make sure I can correct it! I love writing this, so I don't plan on stopping any time soon, but I want to make sure what I'm writing is making sense. To me, it's somehow hard to write for Sunny. She just appears and disappears. (sorry about that!) Does it seem that way to you? My stories might make sense in my head, but to someone else, it might not! Just wondering!**

**NOTE 2: I hope you don't take Bobby's comment as meanspirited or something. I couldn't think of any nicer way to say it, since it would make it less funny. Believe me, he means it as innocently as the words are, no underlined meaning or anything. It's just normal banter. I just wanted to state that, just in case someone takes it the wrong way!**

**TRIVIA: Imagine Angeline is played by Candace Cameron Bure… Why does Jack and Bobby say she seems familiar? If you answer why Jack says it, get one chapter. Answer why Bobby says it, get another. Guess both, get two! And there's trivia in those chapters as well! (Clue-one is easier than the other, because one reason why is older than the other. The easier one is the newer one.)**

?-?

"Are you ever going to clean up the mess you made two weeks ago?" Myles complained to Mya, moving aside the silver and gold sparkly streamers by his computer.

"I will-It's still the beginning of the year." Mya replied.

"Yeah, two weeks ago." Myles mumbled.

"No, New Year's lasts for a while. I'm just trying to be festive!"

Myles opened his mouth to rebuttal, but he was interrupted.

"Listen up." Peter said, walking into the bullpen. Everyone looked up, and Sunny put her paw on Sue's leg, which made her look up.

"This is Angeline Tiere." Peter motioned towards the woman walking in behind him.

"Please, AJ." Angeline interrupted.

"AJ." Peter corrected. "She works at a massage clinic, and suspects her boss of money laundering, or at least something suspicious. I've assigned her case to you. AJ, please elaborate your story." He waved at AJ.

"Yes, hi. I'm a massage therapist, and I've noticed some strange things. My boss, Cassandra Olen, takes in clients for either one hour or half hour sessions, but I usually see them leave within 15 minutes. They always pay cash, and give a hefty tip. Instead of the receptionist taking the money, Cassandra takes it, and it is always placed in a different location than all the other money as well. It just seems strange to me that someone paying for a massage wouldn't want to stay for the whole timeframe of the massage. Now, I haven't seen this all the time, but since I have clients as well, I'm sometimes in a massage at the time this happens. I have discreetly looked at the schedule, and found the people who I've seen come in for a massage and leave 15 minutes later have continually scheduled appointments. This is normal in my business, but the client almost never has a massage scheduled exactly 4 weeks from the previous massage, at the exact same time. That's when I knew something was up."

Peter nodded as she finished her explanation. "I'll let you all ask your questions. I'll be in my office if you need me." With that, Peter walked out of the room.

Jack cocked his head. "Why do you seem familiar?" he said to AJ.

AJ looked at him. "Have you had a massage lately?"

Jack laughed. "No way. That's girly stuff."

"Not necessarily. I have many men clients." AJ replied.

"Then they're girly men." Bobby rebuttled, laughing. "Yeah, you seem familiar to me too."

"Now that accent I would remember." AJ responded, smiling at Bobby.

"You seem so familiar. Like we met a long time ago." Bobby said, racking his brain.

AJ shook her head. "Sorry."

"For me it seems like we met a few years ago. I don't know when or where, though."

"How about we work on the case?" Mya asked, seeing the two men, frowning, still thinking. "Maybe you'll remember when later."

"Yeah, good idea." Jack distractedly responded.

"But I'll figure out where I know you by the end of next week." Bobby said, winking.

"You try." AJ replied skeptically.

"Let's figure out what we're going to do." Josh suggested. Everyone agreed.

?-?

Maddy sighed. She started Gallaudet on Monday and she was really excited, but she also was nervous. Troy was great and let her work schedule work around her school schedule, but she was scared that she wouldn't fit in. Even though she was Deaf and knew ASL, she didn't know very many Deaf people, and usually would hang around the hearing people, especially with Mya's friends. She always wanted to be part of Mya's group. But they were all hearing. And all the Deaf people she knew were at least 10 years or older than her.

Her phone vibrated, and she saw it was a FaceTime call from her Mom.

"Hi Mom." She said when she answered it.

"HELLO, HOW YOU?" her Mom signed slowly and shaky.

Maddy stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to learn sign for you. Is it OK?" she said.

Maddy was speechless. "Yeah, you did that good, for a beginner."

"I want to be part of your life again. I thought maybe if I learned ASL, you'd accept me more."

Maddy thought of what she said. "It's not that I don't accept you, I just don't want you to run my life. You need to accept who I am."

"And I'm trying to do that."

Maddy smiled. "THANK YOU."


	2. Chapter 2 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! pt1

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! (part 1) Yep, D was the person I've never seen anywhere else. Part two is coming in a minute!**

**TRIVIA: Why is Sue the best qualified to go undercover as a massage therapist? (I have to admit something, I based this whole story on this trivia, lol) Clue: the answer is just before Jack had his heart attack.**

?-?

"Let's see…" Myles said as he looked at the assignment sheet that Peter had emailed everyone a few minutes after AJ came in the office. "Sue, it looks like you'll be going undercover."

"Me?" Sue asked.

Myles shrugged. "You're the best qualified. Tara, you're going to interview for a front desk position." He looked at her. "Don't screw it up and miss the opportunity to get the job."

"Of course. I'll try my hardest." Tara replied.

"We need you on the computer to get access to the appointments." Jack explained.

Tara nodded. "I know."

"Do you think you two could pass as sisters?" AJ suggested.

"I don't know, why?" Sue asked.

"If you were, I could give a recommendation for you both, and say you're a two- person hire." She paused, thinking. "I've got it! You owned your own clinic in Vermont, and when it went under, you moved to D.C. wanting to start over, and don't want to spit up the team!"

Jack nodded his head, considering the idea. "Not bad."

"Not bad! It's a great idea!" AJ complained at Jack, then turned to everyone else. "I will let Cassandra know, then let you know when your interviews are!"

"OK, thank you!" Tara replied.

AJ said her goodbyes, then left.

"I still say I know her from somewhere." Bobby said as he sat down at his desk.

Jack chuckled. He wouldn't let it annoy him like it was annoying Bobby. He walked over to Sue. "You doing anything this weekend?" he said when she looked at him.

She looked away, thinking, then turned to him and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It'll actually be a quiet weekend. I'm dropping my Mom off at the airport tomorrow morning. She's going down to See your Uncle Bob."

Jack signed 'Wow'. "They seem to be pretty serious."

Sue nodded. "I guess you Hudson men are irresistible to us Thomas women." She teased.

Jack laughed. "I guess so."

?-?

The next day came, and Sue got up early to take her Mom to the airport.

"Now, remember to do the laundry while I'm gone, oh, and the grocery store. We desperately need eggs. Oh, and could you-"

"Mom!" Sue exclaimed. "I'll be fine! You already wrote all this stuff down!"

Carla smiled. "You're right. You will." She started getting out of the car, only to turn around immediately. "Oh, and-"

"Mom!"

"Oh alright." Carla mumbled as she got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk, then started walking into the airport. She looked back at her daughter. Sue waved. Carla waved back.

Sue sighed. It was going to be nice to have a quiet weekend for a change. She hadn't had that in a long time.

?-?

"Whatya doin'?" Mya asked Maddy when she saw her sister laying out a bunch of school supplies on her bed.

"I'm getting ready for school on Monday." She replied, counting how many pencils she had.

"You do know it doesn't matter how many pencils you have, but it does matter if you get to work on time." Mya replied.

Maddy looked at her watch. "Oh gosh, I'm late." With that, she quickly got up, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the room.

Mya chuckled and shook her head, then looked at her own watch. "I'm going to be late myself if I don't leave." She mumbled to herself.

?-?

Fridays were always either crazy busy, or dead in the bullpen. Today was one of those busy days. Everyone was running around, tying up one loose end or another, praying that they'd get out of work early that day. When Sue arrived at work, she found it was one of those crazy days.

"WHAT'S UP?" Sue signed to Jack when he looked at her. He walked over to her.

"When we were doing a background check on Cassandra Olen, Tara found out that she was married to Ahmed Areik for a couple years." He paused to fingerspell the name. Sue looked at him, clueless about the significance.

"Areik is a well-known drug money launderer in the Middle East. He has travelled all around the world, and all law enforcement around the world has been trying to catch him for the past 10 years. The only thing is, none of us can get a definitive conviction of him, only speculation."

"So, do you think Cassandra is involved in some way?"

Jack nodded. "Definitely. I think she may be some type of meeting location. You and Tara desperately need to get inside there. If we try to get a warrant and Areik is involved and here, he definitely will go back into hiding."

Sue nodded. "That's if he's even involved on this level. We just might get some of the lower level employees."

Jack nodded. "You're right. I'm jumping to conclusions. And hope." He smiled at her.

"Hey!" AJ said, walking into the bullpen.

Jack looked towards the voice, and Sue followed him. "Hi AJ." He responded.

"I got you and Tara in for an interview on Monday morning at 8. Think you two can make it?"

Sue looked at her gratefully. "Thank you! We will be there!

?-?

"You know, I was thinking," Sue started. Since her Mom was out of town, Sue invited Jack over to her home and cooked a meal for him. It was now after dinner, and they were cuddled up on the couch.

"What?" Jack asked when she looked at him.

Sue sort-of wiggled nervously. "I was thinking that it was time for another clue." Without looking at him, she could feel him laughing. Once he calmed down, she looked back at Jack.

"Maybe." He said, then looked away, deep in thought. Then he looked back at her. "I can't think of a good clue. How about you ask me a question, and I will answer it?"

Sue nodded, smiling. "Is it bigger than a bread box?" she asked, joking.

Laughing, Jack nodded. "Yes it is. Now that's all the questions for now."

"Hey!" Sue laugh-yelled, sitting up so she could slap Jack's arm. "No fair! That was a joke!"

"Alright!" Jack yelled, laughing. "I'll let you have another one."

Sue leaned back down next to Jack, thinking. "Is it something that lasts a while?" she looked at him.

Jack nodded, smiling. "Yes, it's something that will last a long time, just like our love."

They both smiled at each other.

"Alright then. I'm happy, for now. I will be bugging you in a little bit for another clue."

Jack laughed. "Alright. But not too soon!"


	3. Chapter 3 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! pt2

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! (part 2) Myles is a cowboy named Pan in Nothing Too Good For A Cowboy (a REALLLLLY good show. It's on YouTube, the only place I've been able to find it) Part 3 is coming in a minute!**

**NOTE: Sorry about the one sentence in ASL. I'm not quite sure how to say it in words, so I said it in English. I know how to sign it, but I'm not sure that there's an English one- word equivalent for the one sign. Sorry.**

?-?

The weekend was surprisingly quiet. Without Carla, it was no surprise for Sue. She and Jack weren't pushed into anything they didn't want to do, like if Carla was there. So, they decided to just spend the weekend, doing nothing, together.

But Monday morning came with full force. 7:58AM, Sue and Tara were standing in front of the massage clinic, ready to go in for their interview.

"YOU READY YOU?" Tara signed. Sue nodded.

"Then let's go." She said to herself as they both walked in.

?-?

Maddy took in a deep breath. It was her first day at Gallaudet, and so she was nervous.

"You ready to go?" Mya asked as she stood in front of her sister, who was standing, staring at the front door.

Maddy nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's go." Mya said, pushing her out the door. She had to get to work, so she had to rush Maddy out of the house, otherwise, she feared she wouldn't make the first day. She could see her sister was nervous.

"SEE YOU LATER" Mya signed and smiled as she got in her car, and Maddy in hers, in the next parking spot.

Maddy nervously smiled back and nodded.

"Here we go." Maddy said to herself quietly as she started her car.

?-?

"And you have experience as a massage therapist?" Cassandra asked Sue.

Sue nodded. "Yes, I minored in kinesiology, and have used it varying times over the years, as you can see. I became a certified massage therapist a little bit ago. My sister and I," Sue nodded towards Tara. "Owned a massage clinic in Vermont, until it went under. We had enough business, but because it was just me, we weren't making enough to keep up with the bills."

Cassandra nodded, looking at the altered resume to show the jobs Sue was mentioning. "I see."

Sue and Tara smiled at each other.

"And why do you want to be hired together?" Cassandra asked.

"We had a great working relationship, with Sue doing the massages, and I doing scheduling. It was a great flow. I think if you keep us together, this office would be efficient, if not more efficient than when it was just the two of us." Tara stated confidently.

Cassandra nodded. "Alright. I will be in touch." She said as she got up. Sue and Tara followed suit, shaking her hand before they left the room.

In the parking lot, the two women smiled widely at each other. This just might work.

?-?

Maddy quietly walked towards her first class. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, for fear they would want to talk. But she would have to eventually. Once in the classroom, she sat down in the back, hoping to be unseen.

"HELLO!" The teacher signed, walking in. "LEARN SOMETHING NEW YOU READY?"

Everyone nodded, except Maddy.

"ME WANT YOU (in English, "go in groups of 4")"

Maddy sighed. Talking to someone came sooner than expected.

?-?

"So, how did it go?" Jack asked when he saw Tara and Sue walk in.

Tara nodded, looking at Sue. "I think it went well."

Sue nodded in agreement, each walking to their respective desks.

"Good morning!" Myles said, walking into the bullpen uncharacteristically happy.

"What got into you?" Bobby asked as Myles sat down.

"Can't a man wish his coworkers a good morning?" Myles asked.

"Yeah, but usually you don't do it so happy." Mya muttered. Josh and Tara, who were closest to her, chuckled.

"I just had a very good weekend helping Cathi move into her new, permanent house in D.C." Myles explained.

"Oh. That's why." Bobby replied, nodding in understanding.

"She starts this morning." He added proudly.

During this conversation, Sue's phone vibrated. It was Lucy.

"Hi Lucy." Sue said.

"Hi Sue! How are you doing after what happened a couple weeks ago when I last saw you?" the interpreter on her phone interpreted for Lucy.

"Good, actually. When we came home, both Jack and I took a week off to relax a bit after that." Sue responded.

"You deserve it, after all of that." Lucy replied.

"Last week was quiet, but I think this week is going to pick up a bit."

"Ooh, I think I know what that means. Another case?" Lucy asked.

No response.

"Another case." Lucy confirmed. "Any chance that it will bring you back up to New York?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I think we'll be staying around here for a while." Sue answered.

"Well, I was calling you to see if you'd like to come to DeeDee's ice skating competition this upcoming weekend."

"Ice skating?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. She really got into it these past few months, and she's actually really good."

"I-I don't know. I'll have to see. I have to go. Bye." Sue bluntly said, hanging up the phone before the interpreter had a chance to sign anything else.

Jack saw this as he was walking towards the door. He got her attention and signed, "WRONG WHAT?"

Sue looked down, not wanting to look at him. "It's nothing."

Jack took his hand and lifted her head with it. "It is, and I want to know what."

Sue looked around. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

?-?

"HI MY NAME GABY" a girl in the group of four that Maddy was sitting in signed to everyone.

"MY NAME PHIL." The young man who was sitting next to Gaby signed.

"MY NAME HARPER." The girl on the other side of Gaby signed.

All three of them looked at Maddy, waiting for her to sign her name. Finally she did. "MY NAME MADDY." She signed quickly.

"YOU LIKE GALLAUDET YOU?" Gaby asked Maddy.

Maddy didn't reply, pretending to look at the teacher, who was walking up to the light switch to flip it off and on to get the attention of the students. She hoped she could pass by all the personal questions throughout the day.


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATONS JeanneJam! pt3

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! (part 3) Tara was in Wild Prairie Rose, another good (but very sad) movie. Boy, I'm giving away a lot of chapters! I forgot how many trivias were inside the giveaway chapters! Everyone still has 3 more from last story to guess, plus all the ones in these chapters too!**

**TRIVIA: What episode (though it could be many, I'm looking for one specific) does Jack reference when he's talking about Tara's flash drive? (clue: It's one of my absolute favorite episodes, and I've mentioned the episode before :) [though I have many favorites!])**

?-?

So, what's up?" Jack said and signed as they walked out into the hallway, Sunny following them.

Sue sighed, looking at the floor, then looked at Jack. "Lucy invited me to New York."

Jack looked at her, completely confused. "What's wrong with that? You love visiting Lucy."

Sue nodded, but she looked like it was more than just a yes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Her daughter, DeeDee, is in an ice skating competition."

Jack looked confused, but then it dawned on him.

"I haven't been to a skating competition since Judy." Sue explained.

"And you're afraid?" Jack asked.

Sue looked away, deep in thought. "Not afraid I don't think, but it's not like I want to go. I really have no idea what I'm feeling."

Jack turned her face to him. "Maybe you just have to face it. You'll feel better."

Sue nodded. "Maybe."

?-?

"How was school?" Mya asked when she came home and found Maddy sitting at the table, reading something.

"OK." She mumbled, going back to her book.

"That's it?" She asked when she got her attention again.

"That's it." She replied, closing the book, grabbing it, and quickly walking to her room, and slamming the door.

?-?

"So? How was the first day?" Myles asked Cathi. They were out to dinner, celebrating.

Cathi smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Good."

Myles nodded, hoping for more information.

"They seem to like me."

"And why wouldn't they?" Myles asked.

Cathi shrugged and shifted in her seat. "I don't know. I've always had higher-ups breathing down my back. Now that I'm one of them, I don't know what to do. I don't want to become one of them."

"You won't. Just be yourself."

Cathi smiled. "Thank you. You always know just what to say to me when I'm down."

Myles chuckled. "My coworkers would have to beg to differ."

"Oh?" Cathi asked, laughing.

"They can be-let's just say, overzealous and sometimes a comedy team. I'm more serious."

"And I can be just like them, but you still like me." Cathi said, a bit confused.

"You're different."

"How?" she asked, fully confused.

"I-I don't know. You just are." He confessed, confused himself.

"Maybe you should act around them like you do around me. Maybe you'd find that they're not so bad after all." Cathi suggested.

Myles chuckled, looking down at his food. "They're not bad, they're just different, and some people can get on my nerves."

"Maybe you'd find that they don't, if you just try to be nice."

Myles chuckled some more. "Not with Howie." He muttered to himself.

?-?

"Hello?" Sue said, answering the phone Tuesday morning, as she was getting ready for work. Sunny was doing a dance, so she needed to get downstairs soon.

"Hi, it's Cassandra Olen." The interpreter signed.

"Yes! Hi!"

"I just wanted to let you know that you and your sister got the job."

"Really? Great!" Sue replied.

"I just wanted to ask if you both could start today. We're in a bit of a tight spot right now."

"Sure! We will be there in about 2 hours."

"Great." Cassandra replied.

"Thanks! Bye!" Sue replied, hanging up, then quickly dialing Tara.

"Hello?" Tara answered.

"Hey! It's Sue. We got the job. Meet me at work as soon as possible."

"Sure!" Tara replied, hanging up.

Sue looked sadly at Sunny. "Sorry girl, I can't take you today. We're going undercover, and dogs aren't allowed."

Sunny gave her what had to be the saddest look she could ever muster up. It almost worked, too.

?-?

"Hey!" AJ said, walking into the bullpen.

Bobby turned around. "Hey." He replied.

AJ smiled widely.

Jack looked suspiciously at her. He knew that look from Sue. "What's up?"

"I made your friends get the job."

"Oh?" Bobby asked, curious.

She smiled wider, making sure she was killing them with suspense.

"Jeana, the girl at the front desk, quit."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"I told her to." AJ smiled proudly.

Both agents looked at her completely confused.

"Jeana is the only full-time front desk person. Cassandra would need to hire someone as soon as possible if she quit. And she will hire Tara, and Sue, since she comes with the package."

Bobby nodded his head, understanding her reason. "But what about this Jeana?"

AJ shrugged. "She's good. She'll find a new job. Besides, if Cassandra is suspected like you think, she'd just need to find another job anyways."

"So Sue and Tara are in?" Josh asked, curiosity getting the better of him and joining the little group.

"Yep, we are." Tara said as she and Sue walked in. "We start in about an hour, but we needed to let you guys know, and collect anything we might need."

Josh frowned. "You need stuff from here?"

Tara nodded, looking around her desk.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this." Tara smiled, holding up a flash drive. Josh looked at her, still confused.

"That drive has Tara's famous hacking software on it. If she needs to get into any system, that drive will help her. She's gotten us out of spots with it." Jack explained. Josh nodded in understanding. Jack chuckled. "And maybe in spots with it."

"Hey, I can't help she walked in on us! I had to make an excuse!" Tara exclaimed.

"And I'll need this." Sue said, holding up a ILY pin.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"MAYBE YOU DESCRIBE?" Sue signed to Mya.

"There's a hidden camera in there. When the pin back is on, it is recording. When it's not, the camera is not recording. There is no memory chip in it, so the video comes over the cloud to our computers, where it is stored." Mya explained, walking up to the guys.

Josh nodded. "Wow, I guess I still need to learn a lot."

Sue smiled. "Don't worry, it took me a while too to understand all the rules. I'm still learning, since I took a few year hiatus."

Jack chuckled, thinking about what she said. It was a bit more than a few years.

"You have some great teachers here, though." Sue continued.

Josh smiled. "Thanks"

"Now." Tara said, walking up to Sue. "Do we need anything else?"

Sue looked down in thought, shaking her head. "I don't think so." She replied when she looked up.

Tara smiled and quickly nodded. "Good. Let's go."

With that, both women started to leave. Before Sue walked out the door, Jack jogged over and tapped her shoulder. She stopped and turned around.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked.

Sue slowly shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, I'm here if you need anything."

Sue smiled. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 CONGRATULATIONS Guest!

**CONGRATULATIONS Guest! Yep, it was Kinesiology. **

"It's good to see you again." Cassandra said as Tara and Sue walked in.

"You too." Tara smiled.

"This is Gracie. She's part-time, on the weekends, but she will be here this week to show you the ropes." Cassandra explained. Tara waved her hello.

"Gracie, this is Tara and Sue Markum."

"Hi."

Cassandra turned to Sue. "Sue, I will-" just then, another massage therapist interrupted her comment. Cassandra turned to the therapist.

"So, are you two sisters? You don't really look like each other" Gracie asked as her boss was talking to the therapist.

Tara looked at Sue, unsure what to say.

"We were adopted." Sue blurted out before Tara could try to explain herself out of the question, and they would have different stories. "Our parents couldn't have children, so, here we are." Sue nervously smiled, hoping Gracie would take the lie.

Gracie smiled. "Oh! OK."

By this time, Cassandra was ready to continue her conversation. "Sue,"

Tara pointed at Cassandra so that she knew someone was talking to her. Sue turned around.

"Come with me. I will show you where you will be working."

Sue nodded and smiled, following Cassandra into the back.

"This is your room." Cassandra said with her back turned to Sue, opening one of the rooms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. If you could say that to my face, that'd be great." Sue said, craning her neck to see Cassandra's face.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "This is your room."

Sue smiled, saying and signing thank you before she walked in and inspected the room. "Looks good." She replied.

Just then, Sue's phone buzzed. She took it out to look at the text. It was Tara. It said;

"Looks like your first client is this afternoon at 1!"

Sue smiled, reading the text. By the time she looked up, Cassandra was gone. Sue shrugged. "Oh well. Better get ready for the client." She said to herself as she bent down to grab some fresh sheets for the massage table.

?-?

Maddy quietly slipped in to her first class and sat in the back. The girl in front of her turned around.

"HI!" she said excitedly.

"HI." Maddy returned, recognizing the girl as the one from the day before.

"US-TWO IN SAME CLASS." Gaby signed, still excited.

Maddy nodded.

"YOU WANT STUDY FOR TOMORROW CLASS AFTER THIS CLASS YOU?" Gaby asked.

Just then, the teacher got their attention, so the question was left unanswered.

?-?

"Hi!" Cathi exclaimed as Myles walked in to her department. "What are you doing here?"

Myles shrugged. "I just wanted to see where you were working, and how you were doing."

Cathi laughed. "I'm good. And here it is." She said, waving her hand around the office.

Myles nodded. "Pretty much the same as I remember it."

"Hey!" Cathi laughed, swatting his arm "It sounded like you hadn't been here before.

Myles frowned at her, holding his arm with his other hand. "I haven't been here in a while, if it makes you feel better."

Cathi smiled. "It does, sort-of. Now shouldn't you be working on a case or something?"

Myles nodded. "Or something. Paperwork. I have a whole bunch of forms to submit to Randy from the Warkent case we just finished up. It was a very quick case of 2 days, but somehow I accrued a lot of case-related products, a SOS flashlight, a helmet, various cave gear, plus some other things."

Cathi chuckled. "Good luck with Randy."

Myles quickly grabbed her so they were so close, they were almost touching. "Please," he asked softly. "Come back and take Randy's position."

Cathi smiled. "You know that can't happen." She returned softly.

"Alright guys, break it up." Taniya, one of the people who worked in the office said, seeing the two.

They quickly separated, and Myles smiled, then disappeared into the hallway, back to his own office.

?-?

Gaby quickly tried to get Maddy's attention after class, but Maddy was ignoring her. Until Gaby stood right in front of her. Then she couldn't avoid her.

"YOU WANT STUDY TOGETHER YOU?" she asked hopefully.

Maddy didn't respond right away, trying to think of a way to get out of it.

Gaby saw this, and just pulled on Maddy's arm. "COME. MEET MY FRIEND" she signed with her other hand.

Maddy sighed, there was no use talking this girl out of it.

?-?

"Hi, I'm Sue, your massage therapist for the day."

"Hi, I'm Tim." The client said, shaking Sue's hand.

"I just have to tell you one thing." Sue started. "I'm Deaf, so if you'd like to say something to me, I need to see your face."

Tim frowned. "If I'm lying on the table, how would-"

"I'll show you." Sue said, leading him to the room.

Once he was changed and ready for his massage, Sue came back into the room.

"If you go like this, with one of your hands," Sue said, showing him an bent B handshake, going down. "This will mean you want less pressure. If you go like this," she said, showing him a baby O handshape, going in towards the center of her body. "That means you want more pressure. If you go like this," she said, showing him a thumbs up. "That means it's perfect. If you point up, down, left or right," she showed him what she meant. "That means you want me to go in that direction. If you want something else, just wave, and we can get you in a position where I can see your face."

Tim nodded, trying to process the information. "Alright. We'll see." He replied, unsure how well a Deaf massage therapist would be.

?-?

Maddy laughed along with Gaby's friend, Jackie. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She actually was having fun. Then she looked at her watch.

"ME MUST GO. ME NEED GO-TO CLASS." Maddy said.

Gaby looked sad. "MAYBE SEE YOU LATER?"

Maddy thought about it, then smiled. "YES.

Gaby and Jackie excitedly waved as Maddy walked to her next class.

Maddy smiled as she was walking. It was so nice to actually make new friends.

?-?

"What's that?" Tim said, then remembered that his therapist couldn't hear. He waved for her attention, but she had already stopped, feeling vibration in the floor.

"What's that?" Tim repeated, getting up partially so she could see him.

"Shhh!" she whispered. "Tell me quietly what you hear. I felt something vibrate through the floor."

Tim nodded. "I heard something big slam." He said quietly.

Sue nodded.

"It almost sounded like," he started chuckling. "Almost like one of those big bank vaults you see in old movies, and they make that click-locking noise."

Sue nodded, looking away for a second to process the information.

Just then, some noise distracted Tim from Sue, and looking at the wall that the sound was coming behind.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"It sounded like someone saying something, but I couldn't really catch what was said. I just heard a door slam. I think whoever was behind this wall is gone."

Sue nodded. "Thank you. Now, let's get back to your massage. I'm sorry about the disruption."

Tim eagerly nodded. "Please do. You're one of the best massage therapists I've ever had. And don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

Sue smiled at him, but as soon as he looked away to lay back down again, she frowned, deep in thought. She had to call Jack. While she was transferring to another part in the massage, she quickly took out her phone and texted Jack.

"Need to talk."

She sent it by the time she had moved, ready to continue the massage.


	6. Chapter 6 CONGRATULATIONS Guest!

**CONGRATULATIONS Guest! Yep! Now, can someone guess the Bobby connection? Clue; her nickname is a big clue.**

**TRIVIA: what does Bobby mean by last time when he gives Jack the suggestion? (Clue: it's where I got the idea for the setting of this story)**

?-?

Jack frowned, looking at his phone. "I hope this is a good thing, and not bad." He loudly muttered to himself.

What is?" Bobby asked, seeing Jack sitting at his desk, staring at his phone.

"Sue's text. It just says 'need to talk'."

Bobby shrugged. "It probably is. Wouldn't she say 'help' if she was in danger?"

Jack nodded, thinking about it. "Probably. I just wish I knew what she meant."

"Why don't you go for a massage? She helped you last time." Bobby suggested, smiling.

Jack nodded. "Good idea." He then proceeded to call the massage clinic, and Tara. "But it didn't help too much."

Bobby shrugged as Jack put his phone to his ear. "All the same."

?-?

"Do you want us to be found out?!" Cassandra hissed. "Don't slam the door!"

"I thought you said she's Deaf." The man said.

Cassandra looked away. "Well, yeah, but, what if there's a client in there?"

No response.

"Just be careful." Cassandra hissed again as she walked back to her office, and he to the door. Just as quick as she turned, she turned again towards him. "Oh and by the way," she smiled at him. "She will be gone in a couple days, as soon as I can get a replacement front desk employee. I was in a tight spot, and this was the best option."

He nodded. "Just make sure you have the product by Thursday, and we'll be good. She won't be happy if you don't."

Cassandra nervously nodded. "Thursday."

?-?

Sue was waiting outside from her room, waiting for Tim to change.

"Hey!" AJ said, waving.

Sue smiled. "Hi."

"Ooh," AJ said quietly, seeing what room she was waiting in front of.

"Is this your room?" she whispered.

Sue nodded slowly, unsure what AJ was getting at.

"No one is even allowed in this room, not even to put new sheets in there. How did you rank to get it?"

"Why is it so blocked off?" Sue asked, ignoring AJ's question for a time.

She shook her head. "No one knows. Rumors say that it used to be Cassandra's when she was just a therapist here, and she won't let anyone else use it."

Sue frowned. "I thought you said she still sees clients?"

AJ nodded. "She does, in that room. She says it's a larger room with a 'softer atmosphere'. We're not allowed in there either."

Sue nodded, deep in thought. Just as she was going to ask another question, Tim came out.

"You ready to go?" Sue asked, smiling at her client.

"Honestly, no, but I have to. I will be back, though." Tim confessed.

Sue smiled, letting Tim walk in front of her towards the front.

When Sue walked out front, Tara was just getting off the phone. She looked at Sue as she hung up the phone. "You've got another client in a couple hours, at 5." She smiled widely.

Sue looked at her for an explanation of the smile, but none was given.

?-?

On Maddy's way towards her car, Gaby caught up to her. "WHAT'S UP?" she asked.

"HI." Maddy happily waved. "ME READY GO-TO HOME. ME TIRED."

Gaby nodded. "ME-TOO."

Maddy looked at the ground, thinking, then she looked up. "TOMORROW SCHOOL FINISH, ME TAKE YOU HOME, US-TWO STUDY?"

Gaby excitedly nodded. "SURE!"

Maddy smiled as she walked to her car. It was nice to have a new friend. She hadn't had one in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7 CONGRATULATIONS Phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375! Yeah, I sort-of repeated questions. But hey, it's to your advantage!**

**NOTE: Did you know that Sue's Dad is just known as "Mr. Thomas"? No first name. I do not mean this in a harsh way, but it's good that I killed him off. It would've been horrible calling him "Mr. Thomas" or "Sue's Dad" all the time! Since he's not a ACC (like Jack's whole family), I don't want to give him a name. That wouldn't be right. He has a name, we just don't know what it is.**

**TRIVIA: Jack's undercover name is significant. Why?**

?-?

"Your appointment's here." Tara said as she handed Sue a sheet of paper with the client's name, and places they'd liked massaged. Sue nodded, taking the sheet from her, and walking towards the waiting room.

"Enjoying your first day?" AJ asked on her way back with her current customer. She quickly replied with a smile and a nod, and continued on her way.

Sue looked down at the sheet of paper she was holding as she walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Hogan?" she said without looking around the room. Then she looked up.

"That's me." Jack said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in, then walking up to her, smiling. She widely smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as they walked to her room.

"I thought I'd get a massage." He whispered back.

They both walked in her room, and Jack sat on the edge of the massage table.

"What's the real reason?" she whispered after she closed the door.

"YOU TEXT ME SAY YOU KNOW SOMETHING." Jack signed, just in case someone could hear their conversation.

Sue nodded. "MY CLIENT SAY HE HEAR SOMETHING BEHIND THIS WALL." She signed, showing the wall.

"WHAT?"

Sue thought. "PEOPLE, DOOR LIKE BANK VAULT."

Jack frowned at her explanation. "BEHIND WALL WHAT?"

"DON'T KNOW. THAT CASSANDRA MASSAGE ROOM. NO ONE ALLOWED INSIDE." Sue replied.

"We need to get inside that room." Jack whispered, looking down to think.

"While you're here, how about a quick neck massage? Last time, it didn't work well, because, um," Sue trailed off.

"My heart attack. Don't worry, I'm fine. Though my neck is a bit sore. I think I've fallen asleep at my desk too many times lately." He chuckled, lightly rubbing his neck.

Sue smiled as she silently walked around the table, climbed on, and knelt as she rubbed his neck.

After about 10 minutes, Sue's phone buzzed, letting her know that the half hour appointment was up. She stopped, and climbed down off the table. Jack quickly grabbed her hand as she was setting her second foot on the ground. She looked at him.

"Don't stop." He sleepily-but happily said to her.

"I have to. Your appointment is up." She smiled at him, walking around to his face.

Jack groaned. "It was feeling so good."

"You'll have to come again soon." Sue replied. Jack quickly nodded his approval.

With that, Sue happily led the satisfied customer to the door.

"Enjoy your massage?" Tara asked as Jack walked past her, Sue close behind him. He smiled widely and nodded, then left the building.

"Another satisfied customer." Tara said as she looked towards the door. "Everything go well?" she then asked to Sue's face.

Sue nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Cause I've checked in the last customer in for the evening, and I'm ready to go home. You ready?"

Sue nodded. "Let me just go collect my things from the back."

?-?

"What on earth are you doing?" Carla asked her daughter to her back. She then shook her head, realizing what she did, then walked over, tapped Sue's shoulder, and repeated her question.

Sue distractedly looked up, Sunny trying to help by looking in the cabinet drawers with her, but she didn't know what her owner was looking for. "I'm trying to find something." She then went back to rummaging through the drawer.

Carla tapped Sue's shoulder again. "You've been like this all evening, since you got home. I told you dinner was ready, but it now has gotten cold."

"Didn't we leave some unpacked boxes up in the attic?" Sue asked, not even trying to understand what her Mom was trying to say to her.

"I think, but, hey! You didn't answer my question." Carla replied.

Sue quickly got up from kneeling and Carla quickly ran to stand in front of her daughter, blocking the steps to the second floor, which would lead her to the attic. "What are you looking for?" she determinedly asked.

Sue sighed, knowing she wouldn't get passed unless she explain herself. "Dad's recorder." She quietly answered.

Carla's face softened, remembering. "That was the most technological thing I ever bought your Father, and just about as far as technological as he would go."

"He would record all his games on it." Sue said, remembering.

Carla nodded, then smiled. "I still remember the look on his face when he opened it."

Sue nodded. "ME-TOO."

_"And this is from Mom." Sue said, handing her Dad the last Christmas gift _

_"Ooh, from Mom." He happily said, looking at his wife, then at the package._

_"Well, open it!" Sue happily exclaimed, sitting back down in her spot on the couch._

_"I will, I will, be patient." He replied, then started ripping the reindeer-patterned green paper._

_"A voice recorder." He said, looking at thenow-opened box._

_"I didn't know what to get you, and I saw this, and thought you could use it. It's fully digital. All you do is plug it into your computer, and you can play the recordings. Or I think you can on the device too. It also is portable." Carla rambled._

_He smiled at his wife, calming her rambling. "It's great. Just what I needed." Carla smiled._

_Just then, a ding was heard from the kitchen. "Ooh! Christmas Day dinner 2007 is ready!" Carla replied, getting up to go in the kitchen._

_"So, do you really like it?" Sue asked once her Mom was out of hearing range._

_"Yes." He smiled. "I love it." He paused, picking up her gift she gave him a few minutes prior. "And I love your gift too. Now come here, I need a Christmas hug."_

_Sue happily got up and walked to her Dad, giving him a big hug._

Remembering what happened, Sue had a tear in her eye. She missed his hugs. They were the best in the whole wide world. But she had to shake this feeling off. She needed to find that recorder.

"Why do you need it?" Carla asked, not letting Sue pass until she answered all her questions.

"Because I need it for a case, and I can hide it really easy. I don't know if it'll work, but I remember Dad saying that it had such a great microphone that if someone was pointed in the direction of the microphone, he could hear their far away conversation just as good as if they were standing right next to him."

Carla snorted, remembering that conversation. "That was an exaggeration."

"Still. It might work."

Carla nodded, letting her daughter go up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Italic bold is a dream. IDK if I'm going to write any more dreams, so I'm not going to put that in my key :). Most likely, just for this story, and that one time a few episodes ago.**

?-?

Sue couldn't stop the tears from falling when she opened the box in the attic. It was all her Dad's things. His High School yearbook. Some old ticket stubs to a game. A baseball that was autographed by someone who's handwriting was illegible. It probably was worth a whole pile of money, but she wouldn't sell it, as it is worth much more to her. Further down, there were pictures. Pictures of football games with the family. Of family dinners. Of her college graduation. Of herself, her Dad, and Judy. She stopped and looked at the picture deeply, letting a tear fall. She didn't know why these pictures were up here, but she put them back in the box, and found what she was looking for and packed up the box again. She then left the attic.

?-?

"I take it school was better today, huh?" Mya asked as she and her sister ate dinner, Maddy with a smile on her face.

Maddy smiled and nodded.

You want to talk why you weren't so fond about going yesterday? Was it because you were new?"

Maddy's smile disappeared. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, staring at her food. She didn't look at her sister again all throughout the meal.

"OK," Mya replied to herself, eating the rest of her dinner in silence.

?-?

That night, everything was catching up to Sue. Her dreams were proof.

**_Sue looked around. She was cold, and didn't know why. It was dark, but she saw some light up ahead. She walked towards it. It was an empty ice rink, and somehow, this rink was taller than normal, or maybe she was shorter. She looked down, and she had skates on, so she decided to go out on the ice. As she was skating, someone skated towards her. It was Judy._**

**_"Sue!" she exclaimed, coming closer._**

**_"Judy, hi." Sue replied._**

**_"Come, skate with me. The competition is in a half hour." Judy said, pulling Sue's arm._**

**_"Competition?"_**

**_Judy stopped, facing Sue. "Yeah, dummy. The competition that we've been practicing for for months."_**

**_Sue stared at her with a blank look, then remembered. "Judy, you need to do something for me. Lose. Don't win. I won't either."_**

**_Judy looked at her, totally confused. "What are you talking about? Why would I do that? Why would you? We've worked too hard."_**

**_Just then, a light in the bleachers turned on. Sue noticed this, and looked in that direction. She saw her Dad, cheering her on. "Dad!" she exclaimed, quickly skating towards him._**

**_"You're doing a great job, honey." He said._**

**_She skated towards the door out of the rink, and he walked towards it. Once Sue got there, she ran into her Dad's open arms. The hug felt good. So good. So warm, so right._**

**_Then Sue remembered something. "Dad, don't go anywhere. I don't want to lose you."_**

**_He looked at his daughter strangely. "Honey, what do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."_**

**_"I-Just don't go anywhere."_**

**_Just then, a bright light flooded Sue's eyes, and everything went black._**

Sue awoke with a start, shivering under the covers.

?-?

Sue stared blankly from her desk. She got to the bullpen early to help try to figure a few things out before going to undercover work at 9.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack, the only other person who decided to come in early, said and signed. Sunny was left at home, so when Sue didn't respond to his waving, he went over to tap her arm. She jerked her head up, startled that someone was there.

"What's wrong? You're staring off into space." He repeated.

Sue looked back at her desk.

Jack knelt down to be as eye level as he could. "Something's really wrong. What is it?"

"Do you know why I never came back to D.C.?" she asked almost inaudible, looking away.

Jack waited until she looked back at him. Once she did, he shrugged. "Because your Dad died."

Sue slowly nodded. "That, and another reason."

Jack frowned, unsure of the other reason.

"Last night, I had a dream. Both Judy and my Dad were in it." She paused, letting it sink in.

Jack's frown turned into understanding. "The two people you were the closest with. They both died unexpectedly." He explained. Sue nodded.

Jack racked his brain, trying to think up something to say that would make her feel better, but he came up blank. There was nothing to say.

"When you had your heart attack, I almost lost you to something that was completely unrelated to work. Then when my Dad died," she trailed off. Jack looked at her, hoping she would finish her sentence. "I knew I couldn't lose you like that. I thought it could be a clean break. I thought I could believe the lie that it didn't mean anything. That I didn't love you. I just didn't want another heartache."

"But I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, slightly smiling.

Sue sort-of smiled. "I know, at least not intentionally."

"Did Lucy's invitation bring all this up?" Jack asked.

Sue nodded. "Yes, but I've been dealing with this for months. Ever since you showed up at my classroom door. Before then, too, but I had buried it so down, I didn't think I felt it, but I did."

"Sue. " Jack started, unsure what to say, but he was going to try. "You can't change what happened, you can't change the past. What happened to Judy wasn't your fault, and neither was your Dad. That was all in God's time. He needed them back home. But how you reacted to those situations were the things you could change. Judy's death resulted in you being stronger, becoming the woman I love. But your Dad's death," he looked down, thinking. "It hit you so hard you reverted and hid away, thinking that was best for you. If you would've gotten over it, you would be in a different place. We would be in a different place. I'm not saying not to miss your Dad, but it's how you react. If you grow stronger from the situation, it's a good thing. If you don't, then it's a waste of God's gift to you."

Sue looked down so that Jack didn't see her tears. She remembered what happened when she was in a coma two months prior. How her life would've been if she didn't hide away in Ohio. She quickly wiped her eyes, and looked at him. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you won't go anywhere?"

Jack chuckled, despite the situation. "You know I can't promise that. That's all up to God. But I have survived a heart attack, gunshots, captures, and several other bad situations. I don't think I will be going anywhere soon, especially if I have anything to say about it." He smiled at her. Through her tears, she smiled back at him. Then she leaned over to give him a hug. She slid off the chair so that she was sort-of sitting in his lap, and so that he could wrap his arms around her further. Then she realized something. The warmth of this hug was just like her Dad's in her dream. She hadn't felt her Dad's hugs in so long, she had forgotten how they felt like. And Jack had the same kind of hug. She sighed, falling deeper into the hug, and deeper in love.

They stayed like this for several minutes, but Jack pulled away. "Don't you have somewhere to be? It's almost 9."

Sue looked at him with wide eyes, and looked at her watch. "Oh gosh! I'm going to be late!" she quickly got up, grabbed her stuff, and ran out the door.

Jack, who was still on the floor, smiled and laughed, looking after the love of his life.

?-?

As Tara was getting out of her car, she looked at the building the massage clinic was in. It was an old converted building, divided up into two storefronts. Tara looked up at the engraved stone brick in the center of the front.

"Hrm." She said to herself. It was good that she brought her computer to work with her today. She would be doing a bit of research on her lunch break.


	9. Chapter 9

**TRIVIA: This MAY seem like an easy trivia, but I'm not sure if it is. This is really a trivia that was made by the Johnson Brothers. I just added it here as a bonus. (really, the name, the situation, that's all theirs. I moved the location, the people involved, and what she says to adapt to my story, though) Oh, and imagine she is played by Vanessa Vaughan. (but you can't go on IMDB to find out why she's the actor, because the reason isn't on there! No one put her credit on there!)**

**So here it is; where is Ann from? For a bonus chapter, why was Ann a 'easter egg' (something that has a hidden meaning. Sue has sooo many, and that is one of the many reasons I love the show!)**

?-?

"Sorry I'm a little late." Sue said to Tara as she walked in. "I had, uh, a situation."

Tara studied her. It looked like she had been crying, but she didn't dare say anything. She just shrugged. "It's OK. Your first appointment's at 10."

Sue nodded, then walked to her room to get it ready.

Once inside, she found a nice, quiet corner underneath the extra sheets and blankets where she could point the microphone of the recorder towards the wall. She then got the room ready for the client.

?-?

"I've got a problem." Josh said, walking up to Mya's desk.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up.

Josh sort-of smiled, then rummaged through his pockets. "I've got two of these, and I don't know what to do with them." He said, holding up two tickets

"Oh?" Mya smiled widely.

"Do you know anyone who likes Rebecca Roubion?" he asked innocently.

"Rebecca Roubion!" Mya squealed, quickly getting up and running to hug him. Josh just hugged her back and laughed.

"Don't you just love watching people in love?" Bobby asked Jack as he watched the scene unfold. The couple was now walking out the door, Mya chattering a mile a minute.

"Maybe, if you're a romantic." Myles commented.

"And you're not?" Bobby asked, turning his attention to him.

Myles opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Alright, guys. Let's try to get as much information for the case so we can solve it. The girls are trying to get the evidence, we need to find the proof." Jack added, hoping to calm the would-be argument.

Bobby turned his attention to his best friend. "You OK, Sparky?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack asked, trying to act surprised.

"You just don't seem exactly yourself."

"Oh?" he played dumb.

Bobby didn't say any more, but he did watch him for the rest of the day.

?-?

Tara's lunch hour found herself a few blocks away at a coffee shop, looking up the address and building that the massage clinic was in. And she was finding some favorable things. She texted everyone that there was going to be a meeting at the bullpen after work to fill everyone in. She smiled as she closed her computer. Now, all she had to do was prove the people guilty.

?-?

After class, Maddy and Gaby walked to their cars. Maddy had given Gaby her address, and they were going to meet there. Gaby was just going to grab some study stacks first.

Maddy smiled as she walked to her car. This was going to be the most fun school year ever. She was able to understand everything easily, since everything was in ASL and she didn't have to try to lipread from the back of the classroom sometimes, and she had a new friend who understood more about her than any hearing friend would.

"Excuse me!" a woman, running up to Maddy in the parking lot said and signed. Maddy looked towards the woman. "Have you seen a golden retriever around here? I've lost him. His name is Levi."

Maddy sadly shook her head. "No, sorry, I haven't.

The woman looked around, frustrated. "He's my hearing dog."

"Oh!" Maddy said. "I have a friend who has a hearing dog. How about I help you look for a bit?"

The woman looked gratefully at her. "Thank you. My name's Ann."

Maddy smiled. "Hi Ann, my name's Maddy. Where did you last see Levi?"

"Inside. I was talking with one of the professors, and he pulled on his leash, and I wasn't really holding on since I was signing. He slipped away."

Maddy nodded. "We'll find him."

After about 15 minutes of looking around campus, they found Levi, barking to a squirrel who ran up a tree.

"Levi!" Ann said, running up to him and grabbing his leash. She then turned to Maddy. "Thank you."

"No problem." Maddy said and signed, then walked back to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Mya's frustration about the name of the warrant is my frustration, lol. It's on the tip of my tongue! I know exactly the details about it (i.e. the Elvis episode. Except I'm letting them have a warrant for the safe, unlike in the Elvis episode where because they didn't know about the closet, they couldn't go inside.) If anyone knows the real name, let me know, and I'll put it in! Thanks!**

**TRIVIA: Anyone like/watch Beverly Hillbillies, Petticoat Junction, and/or Green Acres? If you do, then you probably know that they are all sister programs, made by the same production crew. Sue and Doc (which are also sister programs) have a reference in their episodes to two out of three of these sister programs. So I thought I'd add the third reference here.**

**Guess which sister program I casually reference in here, get a chapter. Guess correctly which shows are the Sue and Doc references (which are not in here. You'd have to get that from the episodes), get a chapter for each one! (i.e. Sue's show is this, Doc is that. You get what I'm saying?)**

?-?

"So why are we here?" Myles asked, getting right to the point as Sue and Tara walked into the bullpen.

"Don't sound so excited." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Let them get situated." Jack defended.

During this time, both women walked to their respective desks and sat down. Tara prepared her presentation, while Sue plugged in the recorder to her computer, opening the waveforms of the audio she recorded that day.

Seeing Sue so focused on her computer, Jack waved for her attention. "What are you doing?"

"Come here." She replied, looking back at her computer.

"What am I looking at?" he asked when she turned towards him.

"I recorded audio all day today. I'm going to have Tara run this through one of her systems, and hopefully there will be something on it that can identify what is in that other room." She scrolled through the waveform. "See this?" she said, pointing the mouse towards a group of waves. Jack nodded. "This is me or my client talking."

"How do you know?" Jack asked, confused how she would know that.

Sue shrugged. "You learn it. If you can't hear something, you learn to see it." She scrolled through a bit more. "Now this," she pointed towards some softer waves. "This I think is talking in the other room. It's softer." She pointed towards a very sharp, loud sound. "I'm guessing this may be the safe. I felt a vibration, so I would assume the sound would be very loud." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Guys, come on." Tara said, ready for her presentation.

Jack looked up, then looked back at Sue. "Tara's ready for us."

Sue nodded, closing out the audio track and walking with Jack to the whiteboard.

"Alright." Tara started. "As I was walking in today, I noticed the architecture of the building. It's very different than a lot of the buildings around it. Then I noticed the plaque above what probably was the original door, before they split the building up into two storefronts." She said, pointing to a picture she had put on the board.

"I can't read it from here. What does it say?" Bobby said, leaning in his chair.

"Hoeder Bank, EST. 1892" she said proudly.

Jack nodded. "That would make sense, the sounds your client heard." Jack said to Sue when she looked at him. "It's probably a bank safe." She nodded.

"But why would they leave a safe when they gutted the property?" Josh asked, confused.

"They normally wouldn't. But, they would if they knew they would use it." Tara added.

"Huh?" Sue said, unsure if she read her right.

"The property was a bank until about 25 years ago. Hoeder Bank was bought out by a larger firm, and that branch shut down. It sat there dormant for about 10 years. That was until Areik Industries, a now defunct and then legitimate business, bought it." Tara explained.

"And I would assume Ahmed Areik, Cassandra's then-husband was the proprietor." Bobby guessed. Tara nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, and after gutting it and dividing it up, Cassandra rented it out from her husband about a year after Areik Industries purchased it. She now owns the whole building."

"So the safe inside is probably from 1892, then?" Myles asked.

Tara smiled. "Yes. And in 1988, Hoeder Bank was robbed. The thief got away with millions of dollars. That was one of the reasons of its' demise. After the robbery, a set of cameras and lasers were set in place, something that was dismantled during construction, but not the safe."

"And why are you so happy about that little tidbit of information that doesn't help us? It's not like we can break inside it." Myles asked.

"Because the way to get inside that safe without the passcode was written in the newspaper at that time." She smiled widely as she looked around, seeing the realization set into everyone.

"So, all we need to do is get one of those secret search warrant, oh, I forget what they're called." Mya said, frustrated she couldn't remember all the FBI lingo. Everyone chuckled. "And then we can see what's in there, right?" Mya asked.

Tara nodded. "Which leads me to the next thing. Cassandra's calendar is mostly empty, except for a massage or two a day. There are a few real massages, but I suspect a lot are fakes. Most of the people on the schedule are usually once a week, or every other week, or even once a month, but I noticed two people that are on the schedule twice a week. I met one today. He was talking lawyer lingo on the phone, then came up to me and said he desperately needed this massage, he was so stressed out. He actually looked more stressed after the 'massage'."

"What are the names of these people?" Jack asked, curious.

"Oliver and Lisa. No last names."

"Where have I heard that before?" Bobby asked himself.

"Anything else?" Josh asked, curious if there was any more information.

Tara shook her head. "No, I think that's it for right now.

Jack nodded. "Let's get that warrant going, maybe we can search the place tomorrow night when everyone is gone."

"Perfect. I'm working the late shift. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays, someone stays until 10:00." Sue explained.

"Perfect." Jack quickly smiled at her, then walked to his desk.

"Well, I'm going home and having a nice warm dinner. I don't know about you all." Myles said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

Slowly, everyone said their goodbyes, and walked out of the room. Soon, it was just Jack and Sue. She walked to the front of his desk. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Jack looked up and nodded. "Sure." He then got up, grabbed his coat, and they walked out of the bullpen together.


	11. Chapter 11 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! Yep! Maybe you can guess who was in who from the other shows? :)**

**NOTE: Some answers to unanswered trivias; **

**AJ seems familiar to Bobby because he was in a Full House episode with her.**

**The episode regarding Tara's hard drive is The Kiss**

**And, Jack's original last name was Hogan. It is the real-life name of the person he's based on, and, was called that in the promo spot, which actually is really good. Look it up on youtube! **

?-?

"So how are you doing?" Jack asked after they settled in the Chick-Fil-A dining area. Being that it was already 9PM, it was too late to eat a large meal, so they opted for a chicken sandwich and waffle fries. And a frosted lemonade, of course. The sugar rush would keep them awake for a bit.

Sue nodded, swallowing her fry. "Better."

"You sure?" Jack asked, eying her.

Sue nodded. "You helped me realize I need to face my fears head on. I'm going to the skating competition this weekend."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Sue gratefully nodded.

Jack smiled. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that.

"Also," Sue started, but decided to take a bite of her sandwich, slowly chewing it up.

"Also what?" Jack asked once she finished.

Sue opened her mouth, but decided against it. "Never mind." She replied.

Jack shrugged "OK." He then took a bite of his own sandwich. "Oh hey," he started, waving at Sue, who was looking down, dipping her waffle fry. "How was your Mom's trip with my Uncle Bob?"

Sue laughed. "She won't stop talking about it! I guess it went really good, but I haven't really been listening. That's the good thing about being Deaf. You can shut people off real easy."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure. I bet if I call Uncle Bob, he'll give me an earful as well."

Sue laughed. "I'm sure."

?-?

"Well, hello there," Mya said, walking into the kitchen to find Maddy and a girl she didn't know sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream.

Maddy looked up. "Mya! This is Gaby." She said and signed. She then tuned to Gaby. "THIS MY SISTER MYA. SHE HEARING."

"Hello Gaby." Mya said and signed.

"Hi." Gaby said.

Maddy raised her eyebrows. "You speak?" she said and signed.

Gabby nodded. "I didn't know you did."

Both girls laughed.

"So." Mya started, sitting down in a free chair. "Did you come here for studying, or free ice cream?"

Gaby laughed. "Maybe both." She said and signed.

?-?

When Sue got home, she went straight to her room, and closed the door. She sat on her bed and took out her phone. Once she found the person she was going to call, she paused, hovering her thumb over the number. Finally, she pressed it. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Luce, it's Sue. Sorry to call so late, I just got home from a case." She paused to take a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know I wil-we will be at DeeDee's ice skating competition. Just text me the address, and we will be there. Well I have to go. Busy day tomorrow. Bye."

With that, she put her phone on the dresser, and got ready for bed.

That night, Sue had the same dream as the night before, but it was slightly different.

**_Sue looked around. She started in the same place she was the night before. She walked towards the light, knowing the ice rink, was up ahead. Instead of the rink being taller than normal like last time, it was about the normal size. She looked down, and she had skates on, so she decided to go out on the ice. As she was skating, someone skated towards her. It was Judy._**

**_"Sue!" she exclaimed, coming closer._**

**_"Judy, hi." Sue replied._**

**_"Come, skate with me. The competition is in a half hour." Judy said, pulling Sue's arm._**

**_Sue smiled. "Sure." She skated with her friend, something she hadn't done in a long time. It felt so good. They skated for what felt like hours._**

**_Just then, a light in the bleachers turned on. Sue noticed this, and looked in that direction. She saw her Dad, cheering her on. "Dad!" she exclaimed, quickly skating towards him._**

**_"You're doing a great job, honey." He said._**

**_She skated towards the door out of the rink, and he walked towards it. Once Sue got there, she ran into her Dad's open arms. The hug felt good. So good. So warm, so right._**

**_Once they broke free of the hug, he looked at her. "I've missed you, honey."_**

**_"I do too." She replied._**

**_"But you have someone good watching over you."_**

**_Sue frowned, then saw someone walk from behind her Dad. It was Jack. Sue smiled widely, walking over to hug him. It was almost the exact same warm, loving hug. Finally, they let go. The rink, and everything else had disappeared._**

**_"I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Jack said when she looked at him. They both smiled at each other._**

**_Just then, a bright light flooded Sue's eyes, and everything went black._**

Sue smiled when she woke up in the morning. Everything was going to be alright. Just how God wants it to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIVIA: if you can give me the definition of Snollygoster (yes, it's a real word. I found it looking for obsolete words and laughed really hard), I will give you a chapter!**

?-?

"Hi!" Sue happily said when Jack answered the FaceTime call that morning.

"Hi. What's up?" he said and signed, worried.

Sue frowned. "Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"

"Uh, no." Jack said, distractedly.

"Is there something wrong?" Sue concernedly asked.

Jack shook his head.

Sue shrugged. "Well," she smiled. "I was calling to let you know I had a really good night. What you said to me really helped." She said, rubbing the mystery key Jack gave her that she kept around her neck, maybe hoping that he would notice, and maybe, possibly give her a clue.

"That's good." He smiled at her.

"I was thinking," she said, looking away for a second. "Since I have the morning off, and you do too, maybe we could do something fun?"

Jack laughed. "Like what?"

Sue's eyes brightened up. "How about sledding? I haven't done it in so long, and I found an old sled in the attic that I think the original owners left."

Jack laughed. "I haven't done that in a long time either."

"Perfect!" Sue exclaimed. "I'll pick you up in a half hour."

Jack smiled, but got serious, waving his hand so she would look at her phone again. "No!"

Sue frowned.

"I mean, what I hear the best sled hill is by you, not me. I'll pick you up."

Sue was still confused by his reaction, but nodded. "OK. See you in a bit."

Jack waved and smiled, and hung up his phone. "Whew, that was close. I don't want her to see her surprise before it's ready." he said, picking up a stray screwdriver and putting it away in the toolbox nearby.

?-?

Before Mya could let Maddy leave for school, she had to know one thing. She sat down next to her sister as she was eating her breakfast, and Maddy looked at her. "Can you now tell me why you acted so strangely at the beginning of the week? It's normally not like you to act weird on first days. Normally, you act excited."

Maddy left the spoon that held oatmeal in her mouth longer than normal, thinking. Finally, she pulled it out and swallowed. "I was afraid." She whispered.

Mya nodded. "I could see that. Why?"

"Because I'd never gone to a Deaf school. Everyone I know is hearing. I felt like an outsider." She looked away so that her sister couldn't answer.

Mya touched her shoulder. "You do know everyone feels that way, not just you. I felt that way coming here. I was scared. I had that big argument with Mom and Dad, and I was mad. So I hid everything inside, becoming hostile to everyone. It was only when you came that I realized what had really happened. You never have to feel that way alone. There are several of us who do. You're not alone." She slightly smiled at her sister. "Promise me the next time you feel that way, you'll tell me?"

Maddy nodded. "Promise." She said and signed.

?-?

"Hey." Jack said as Sue popped her head into his car after he pulled up into her driveway.

"Hi!" She smiled at him "Can you help me with the sled? It's bigger than I thought. My Mom helped me down the stairs with it, but I don't want her to get all bundled up to just go right back in again." She asked sheepishly.

"Sure." He got out of the car and followed her into the house. He found the sled right by the door, and they carried it out to the car, Sue closing the front door on her way out. They slid it into the trunk and backseat, where the seats were down, and they were off.

"Wow, this hill is bigger than I expected." Jack said, looking at the large hill before them about 20 minutes later.

Sue smiled. "This isn't that bad. We had one in Ohio that was twice this size."

Jack looked at her, shocked. "Twice?"

Sue nodded, smiling at his shock. "My brothers and I would go down the hill 1,000 times in a day. The only thing I hated was running back up the hill, but if I didn't, they would call me a sissy. So I'd run up there in half the time that they would."

Jack laughed. "You are definitely not a sissy."

"Do they not have hills in Wisconsin?" Sue asked.

"Oh they do, big ones. But they usually were filled with trees, so they are unsafe to sled down. When I was young, we had a hill a bit smaller than this one on the farm that my Dad had. Hailey and I used to go down that hill at least a hundred times a day during the winter, after school." Jack said, remembering.

"So, are you ready?" Sue asked after a few seconds of Jack staring off into space, thinking about his childhood winters.

He looked at her and nodded. "Oh yeah."

?-?

Mya happily hummed as she did some research for another case that was assigned to Bobby and Myles, who weren't really working on Jack, Sue, and Tara's case, at least until that night.

"What are you humming about?" Myles asked, annoyed at the noise.

Mya smiled. "That I get to see one of my most favorite singers next weekend."

Myles glared at her. "Just keep it down, it disrupts my concentration."

"Ooohhh," Mya frustratedly replied.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked, distracting her.

Mya shook her head. "No. I can't find anything."

Bobby chuckled. "Keep on digging. If anyone can find even a drop about him, it's you."

Mya smiled. "Thanks, but it doesn't help figuring the case out."

"You'll find something." Myles replied.

Mya laughed hard, jerking her head back. "Amazing coming from you."

Myles just glared at her.

"What makes you think it's a domestic terrorism plot anyways?" Mya asked. "It could be just a guy who's gone loony."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Loony? Really? Who uses that word anyways?" Sarah asked, putting her say in the matter.

"What?" Mya asked, laughing. "Can't I have my own set of grammar?"

"Yes, but loony? Please no." Sarah replied, still laughing. "It's about as bad as britches, or icebox, or, or, snollygoster!"

Bobby snorted. "What does that mean?" he mumbled.

"Oooh, just get back to work, quietly." Mya teased, throwing a paper airplane that Josh had made earlier when he was bored and gave it to her at Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah laugh-yelled, dodging the plane that didn't even reach her desk.

"Ladies! Let's get back to work!" Myles yelled, hoping to get everyone in line again.

Both women glared at him. He broke their fun.


	13. Chapter 13 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! Yep!**

**NOTE: I figured out long after I created the idea that recording conversations unknowingly by the other people in the other room probably couldn't be considered as evidence (just think of the one case where they couldn't use the conversation where the girl covered her mouth, even though they could clearly see what she said) But I'm leaving it alone, since I'm not sure. Just wanted to let you know. I know it's illegal to videotape people without their knowledge in many places, so it probably isn't viable evidence, but it makes a good story!**

?-?

"READY?" Jack signed when Sue looked at him. She was sitting in the front of the sled, Jack behind him.

Sue nodded, smiling. "Ready."

"Here we go," he replied to himself, pushing them off the top of the hill. Sue screamed the whole way down, loving every second.

Once they stopped, she jumped up. "Again?" she asked excitedly.

Jack laughed. "Sure."

They then proceeded to walk up the hill, and then slid down the hill. They did this several times more. Soon, it was time to leave.

"We need to get you to work. It's almost time for your shift." Jack said after they slid down the hill for the 20th time.

Sue pouted. "I wish we could do this all day."

Jack smiled. "Yes, but I'd rather catch Cassandra so maybe we can catch Ahmed. And you will be safe. And Tara too."

Sue smiled. "You almost forgot about Tara, didn't you?" Sue teased as they walked up the hill one last time to get to the car.

"No, I didn't, I just forgot to add her in the sentence." He replied, laughing.

"You did! You forgot!" She replied, laughing, gently bumping into him as a tease.

Jack just stayed silent and chuckled.

?-?

Tara was looking who was coming in that day.

"Hrm." She quietly said to herself when she saw Lisa was coming in to see Cassandra that evening at 5PM.

"Tara, can I talk for you for a minute?" Cassandra asked.

Tara looked up from the computer, and smiled and nodded, getting up and following Cassandra into her office. Once inside, Cassandra motioned for her to sit.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to have to let you and your sister go. An old therapist has expressed interest in coming back, and they have a very large following, resulting in business, whereas your sister has none. Also, I have found someone to replace your job as well. It's not because you two aren't good, I just need to think of my business, and how to make it thrive. I hope you understand."

Tara acted a bit shocked and surprised. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You both will get full pay for the week." Cassandra compensated.

Tara acted sad, nodding her head in understanding.

"I trust you will tell Sue, and bring the key in the morning, after you've locked up tonight?"

"Yes, I will." Tara replied.

Cassandra stood up, extending her hand to shake. "It has been a pleasure, and I'm glad you understand. Maybe in the future, it could work out."

Tara quickly smiled, shook her hand, and walked back to her desk. After a quick text to the team, she then walked in the back to find Sue. She found her talking with AJ.

"Hey!" AJ said when she saw Tara walking up.

"Hi." Tara returned.

"We were just talking how we all should get together sometime next week, and do something fun." AJ said.

Tara smiled. "Sure." She then turned to Sue. "US-TWO CHAT."

Sue nodded, walking with Tara to Sue's room.

"What's up?" Sue asked quietly once inside.

"We've just been fired. I hope and pray all the evidence we need will be provided for us tonight." She whispered.

Sue looked at her friend with wide eyes. "What will we do if it doesn't?"

Tara shrugged. "DON'T KNOW."

?-?

"Hi, I have an appointment with Cassandra at 5. My name is Lisa." A short, middle aged, blond, pretty woman said to Tara at the desk.

Tara looked up and stared. She looked just like the famous Lisa. Sounded like her too. She quickly recovered her surprise and smiled. "I will let her know you're here. Please sit down in the waiting area, and she will be with you shortly."

Lisa smiled, walking to the waiting room.

Tara notified Cassandra, then quickly texted Sue in code so that she would know to be on the lookout for anything.

Once Sue received the text, she verified that the recorder was in place, and recording. Hopefully it would catch something of importance. She then proceeded to go into the lunchroom, which was down the hall, perfect viewing room to see Cassandra's door. She took her lunch bag out of the fridge, and sat down in one of the chairs by the table closest to the door, ready to watch the show. She made sure her ILY pin was positioned correctly, and recording as well.

As she was munching on her sandwich, she saw Cassandra lead Lisa into the room, but unfortunately, both their backs were turned away from her, so she couldn't see what was being said.

After they went inside, Sue's phone vibrated. She looked at it. It was a text from Tara. It said,

"You have a walk-in here to see you."

She frowned, put the rest of her sandwich away and in the fridge, and walked to the front. What she saw was a surprise.

"I was hoping you could squeeze me in tonight." Jack said, smiling.

Sue smiled widely. Sure!"

They both walked into Sue's room, and Jack tried to listen to the conversation in the other room. Sue saw the strained look on his face. "YOU HEAR?"

Jack shook his head. "NOTHING."

Just then, Sue felt a vibration through the floor. She looked to Jack for an explanation.

"I THINK MAYBE BANK DOOR CLOSE." He replied. Sue nodded.

Jack got up and walked to the wall, trying to hear. After a few moments, he smiled, then turned towards Sue. "IF MICORPHONE CATCH CHAT, US-TWO GET THEM."

Sue silently but happily jumped in excitement.

Once he was sure that the other room was vacant, he went over to where he knew Sue hid the recorder, shut it off, then walked back over to Sue. "I'll take this back and have Mya analyze it. Then I'll see you later." He whispered, holding up the recorder.

"Wait," Sue said before he opened the door. He turned around. "I promised you a massage, didn't I?"

Jack chuckled. "Maybe later, after this case is wrapped up."

Sue nodded. "DEAL."

?-?

"So you do not have it?" Lisa asked again.

"No, I'm sorry. I told you. They're dragging their feet about it. I keep on bugging them." Cassandra nervously replied.

"Oliver told you about the deadline of today, did he not?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, but I cannot give you either the product, or the money. I have neither."

"I might just be the supplier, but I still have payments too, you know."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Here, I'll show you." Cassandra then proceeded to open the safe, and show her the near-empty shelves. "I haven't had the product, so I can't make the money that I owe you."

Lisa looked man, but then she softened. "It's alright, darling. You'll pay me a bit later."

Cassandra gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks for your understanding." She said as she closed the safe.

"No problem, darling." Lisa replied as they walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: As my Mom would say, "stand on your head and spit nickels", lol. Sorry, but there's not going to be any more trivias for a while, I somehow tend to put all the trivias in the beginning, and keep everyone in suspense near the end! Maybe I do it unconsciously on purpose… So, I guess the only thing you can do is to wait… I know, it's horrible. When I'm on a writing spree, I always get so aggravated when I have too much stuff going on, and I can't write! I know how you feel, but I don't have any more trivias right now! Sorry :(**

?-?

"Are we good?" Sue asked Tara after what she thought was the last person walked out. Cassandra left about a half hour prior, in a tizzy.

Tara nodded. "Yep." She said, then finished logging out of the computer. "The guys will be here in a few minutes, once SOG makes sure everyone is on their merry way."

After a few minutes, Tara walked to the back, where the back door was. Sue followed, and when the door was opened, Jack, Bobby, Myles and Josh were waiting outside.

"So?" Sue asked when Jack came inside.

He smiled. "We got them. All we need is visual proof, and we can arrest Cassandra tomorrow, hopefully leading up to Ahmed."

Sue nodded. "I'm glad it's almost over."

"ME TOO." He replied.

With that, the guys investigated Cassandra's room, and bank safe. They found exactly what they thought they would, and had more than enough to arrest Cassandra in the morning.

After they were done, Jack came up to Sue. "We got them." He smiled.

Sue partially smiled back. "Do you want to take a walk with me? We can take my car to my house and pick up Sunny. I've been ignoring her for the past few days, and I'm sure she'd like to get a walk in as well."

Jack nodded in agreement. With that, they both walked outside to the car.

?-?

The rest of the team finished up, and went back to the office. They had to make sure they had everything ready and organized for tomorrow mornings' arrest.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Mya said, looking at her computer.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Remember how this afternoon after we confirmed that Cassandra is for sure involved, we ordered SOG to watch her house?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, SOG got there just before Cassandra came home tonight." She paused. Everyone looked at her, annoyed by the suspense. "Soon after she came home, she left."

Myles frowned. "So? Maybe she forgot to mail a letter or something."

"That's a lot of letters." Mya mumbled as she read a new notification on her computer.

"You know more information than you're saying. Spill." Sarah demanded.

Mya sighed. "She left with a suitcase. They followed her to the airport, but I just got notified that her name is not on any flight."

"So she's using an alias." Tara replied, starting to type on her computer.

Mya nodded. "I've already tried her maiden name as well, no luck."

"I think we need to get the airport's security footage and follow her." Josh added.

Mya nodded. "Lemme call Sue. We probably will need some lipreading done."

"Alright, well, we'll leave for the airport, and hopefully Sue'll find her before we even get there." Bobby replied as he and the rest of the guys got up.

"After this call, I'm coming with you. You'll need someone to run the van. Tara already went home, and I don't want to call her too." Mya replied, searching her contact list for Sue.

?-?

Jack watched Sue as the two of them and Sunny walked down the streets of the neighborhood. A gust of wind blew, and Sue shivered. He touched her shoulder. "If you're cold, we can go back."

Sue shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The cold air will do some good."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

Sue looked off in the distance, trying to figure out how to describe her feelings. "I don't know. Somehow, I'm excited for Saturday. The other day I was afraid, today I'm excited." She looked at him.

Jack smiled. "That only shows that you're ready."

"You think?"

"I know. You're such an amazing skater. You just needed a little push to go to a competition again."

Sue smiled and nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"I can't wait to go with you. I've never seen a figure skating competition before."

Sue smiled widely. "I loved watching them, and being in them. I remember I would try to find all the competitions within a 25 mile radius to go to, and any of them on TV as well, that is until Judy."

Jack smiled. "Now you get to make new memories with Lucy's daughter."

Sue nodded excitedly, then took out her phone, since it was vibrating. "Sorry, it's Mya." She then answered the FaceTime call. "WHAT'S UP?"

"WE NEED YOU LIPREAD VIDEO." Mya signed.

"NOW?"

Mya nodded. "WE NEED FIND CASSANDRA. SHE GO TO AIRPORT. SOG CAN'T FIND."

Sue looked at her phone with wide eyes. "We'll be there as soon as possible." With that, she hung up.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, confused, when she looked at him.

"Cassandra left for the airport, and SOG can't find her."

Jack let out a breath of air. "Of course." He muttered. "Let's go. Hopefully we'll find her before her flight leaves."


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE TO Guest: As you can see, she comes anyway :). I just needed Mya to run the van, opposed to Tara running it, and Mya stay behind. You'll find out why. All I can say is, it wouldn't've been as dramatic with Tara in the van. Besides, they needed to leave immediately, and couldn't wait for anyone.**

**TRIVIA: Ha! I lied! I found someplace to put another trivia! What episode does Jack reference to, though he wasn't actually in the scene when he's remarking about shoes? Clue: it's related to sausages. Anyone who knows ASL knows what I'm talking about.**

?-?

"You know, you didn't have to come." Jack said to Tara as Sue was watching the feed.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I'd rather do something with my insomnia, rather than tossing and turning."

Jack chuckled, then turned back to Sue.

"I know I saw her go in this bathroom." Sue frustratedly said, re-watching the same shot for the fifth time.

"It's like she just disappeared." Tara whispered, eyes glued on the screen as well.

Jack waved for Sue's attention. "How could someone walk in a bathroom, then disappear? There's only one doorway. She had to have come out.

Sue shook her head, turning back to the screen. "She just disappeared."

"SAM 3-4, can you get a visual of the specific bathroom?" Tara said into her mouthpiece.

"Standing in front of it." He replied.

Tara stood there, deep in thought. The team had arrived there a few minutes prior, meanwhile Sue and Jack had arrived at the bullpen, and Sue had watched Cassandra walk in, go through TSA, mosey around, then go into the bathroom. She had gone inside about a half hour prior, and hadn't come out. Tara was also trying to follow up on the TSA agent who let her pass to find out what name she used with no luck. The guy left soon after, since his shift ended. Perfect timing.

"SAM 2, I need you to leave the surveillance van, and check out the bathroom yourself." Tara said.

"Me?!" Mya exclaimed into her mouthpiece.

"Yes. You're the only person in our team that can go into the women's bathroom." She replied.

"But I've never gone undercover. I've always been behind the scenes." Her voice was shaking from nervousness.

Jack, who also had a headpiece on and was listening, motioned for Tara to leave it alone. Tara replied by shaking her head, and signing no. He sighed. "Mya, we need you to do this for us. It's just a quick check inside the bathroom. All you need to do is verify that each person in the stalls is not Cassandra, and you can go back in the van. OK?" Jack coaxed.

"O-OK." She replied.

Sue read Jack's words. "Do you think she's ready?"

Jack held the mic with his hand. "I hope so." He replied.

"This is SAM 3-3. I think I may have a visual of Ahmed.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, getting up to his computer. "Tara, do we know Ahmed's location?"

Tara shook her head, researching at her own computer as well. "No, I couldn't find anything recent. Last known location was 6 months ago, in Saudi Arabia."

Jack shrugged. "He could very easily get there and back within that timeframe." He then turned to his microphone. "SAM 3-3, do you still have visual?"

"Affirmed. He is walking around, he seems to be looking for someone."

"Cassandra, maybe?" Jack suggested, looking at Tara.

"Negative." Myles replied. "He has just met up with a man."

"Watch them. Mya's coming in to check on Cassandra. We need to keep an eye on both of these." Jack replied. He then looked at Sue, who also looked at him. "Anything?" he whispered.

Sue shook her head. "NOTHING."

"Where are you?" Jack replied to himself, reviewing the security feed himself.

?-?

"You can do this, a simple in and out." Mya coaxed to herself as she walked through the terminal. "It's going to be so easy. A quick check, then back in the van." She continued to whisper to herself. Soon, she was near Bobby, and the bathroom.

"You ready?" he asked her when she got closer.

Mya nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled. She then walked into the busy bathroom. She eyed the people coming out, no one that even looked remotely like Cassandra. She had never met her, but knew what she looked like from pictures.

She stood there for a few minutes, watching, then realized there was a little line forming behind her. She turned. "Oh! Sorry, you can go. I'm waiting for, for my sister." The woman quickly smiled at her, and went into an empty stall, as did the couple women behind her.

"Good excuse." Jack replied, smiling. Mya could hear his smile in his voice.

Mya smiled. Maybe she could do this undercover thing after all. After a few more minutes, she decided to take it a bit further. "Maddy, where are you," she called, walking down the long isle of stalls. "If only I remembered what shoes she was wearing," she quietly hinted.

Back at the bullpen, Tara looked up, but she couldn't remember. Then she quickly got Sue's attention. "CASSANDRA SHOES COLOR WHAT?"

Sue thought for a minute, then took her microphone to talk. "Mya, she's got black skinny jeans, and black wedge ankle books, with a silver buckle on them."

Jack frowned, waving for her attention. "How did you remember that?"

Sue shrugged, pushing her microphone away. "I liked the shoes. They're cute."

Jack just shook his head and laughed. "Women and shoes." He mumbled. Tara glared at him.

Now knowing what she was looking for, she found Cassandra a few stalls down. She knocked. "Maddy, you almost done?"

No response.

Mya decided to get on her knees, and look underneath. The stall doors were pretty wide, so a full-sized person could easily crawl underneath, so that means she could easily see what was going on. "Maddy?" she said as she bent her head down.

"Eeeek!" she screeched, quickly getting up, and running out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, grabbing her as she ran out the door. "You're white as a ghost!"

"I-I," she started nervously, shaking, both physically, and in her voice. "I think you need to go inside."


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: There is a trivia last chapter. Maybe you didn't see it. Go back and find it!**

**NOTE: And answer from a trivia from a while ago; Ann is from Doc. Right before Sue came out, a Deaf woman named Ann Thomas lost her hearing dog Levi. If that isn't a tease for Sue Thomas FBeye, I don't know what is. (Sue and Ann, Sue, Ann, Susan, get it?) Also, I know they were considering a few different Deaf actors, and I'm guessing Vanessa was a contestant, but ultimately ended up as Sue's friend. I just HAD to put that trivia in here!**

?-?

"What's going on?" Sue asked when she saw Jack and Tara take out their earpieces and rub their ears.

"Eh?" Jack replied, hearing her say something, but now not hearing properly, his fingers still in his ears.

"WRONG WHAT?" she signed.

"Oh, Mya screamed. Loud." He replied, now regaining his hearing.

"What happened?" she asked, looking to the both of them.

"DON'T KNOW" Tara signed.

?-?

"Alright, what's wrong?" Bobby asked, leading Mya to a nearby bench. She was still shook up, but her shaking diminished a bit.

"Cassandra, she's, she's uh, dead." She replied.

"She's what?" Bobby asked, shocked.

"S-s-shot. Bloo-blood. Eyes, open. Scary. N-no, terrifying."

Everyone who was listening were listening with wide eyes.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked into his mouthpiece, who was stationed near the exit.

Mya nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see that. "Yeah, I think."

"Let's block off the bathroom. SAM 3-3, do you still have visual on Ahmed?" Bobby asked.

"Confirmed," Myles replied.

Bobby nodded. "Do you think we have enough to bring him in?"

"For questioning, yes, for anything else, no." Jack replied.

"Well, let's bring him in." Myles replied, motioning for his undercover team to get Ahmed.

Meanwhile, Bobby blocked off the bathroom, letting all the remaining women come out. He then came over to Mya, who was still sitting in the same spot, staring off into space. "Do you think you could just confirm no one else is in there?"

Mya's eyes darted up to him, glaring. Then they softened. "Y-yes." She replied as she looked down.

"All you need to do is go in, and look underneath the stalls. If you see only one set of feet, we're fine." He coaxed. She nodded, getting up.

She then nervously proceeded into the bathroom. She crouched down, and seeing only one set of feet, she quickly got up, and quickly walked out.

"All clear?" Bobby asked.

Mya closed her eyes and nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the van." She quietly said to no one in particular.

After Mya confirmed, Bobby and his team went in the bathroom to take Cassandra out. The stall door was still locked, so they had to bust the door down. And they found her exactly how Mya had described.

Bobby sighed. "And you could've told us so much. Now we need to find your killer."

?-?

Tara was running facial recognition on everyone who came out of the bathroom after Cassandra went in. So far, no matches.

"I don't understand, why would someone kill her?" Sue asked, confused.

"Maybe it was for the money she owed." Jack suggested.

Sue frowned. "Money?"

Jack remembered he never told her the conversation he heard earlier that day. "According to the conversation I heard earlier today, it sounded like she owed some money today."

Sue nodded in understanding. "And that is why she went to the airport. To flee."

"But they followed her." Jack concluded.

"But who? I didn't see the woman that she met with today on the video."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, but I think Ahmed has something to do with it. I just wish we could pin it on him." He frustratedly said.

"But you won't. He's too slick."

Jack nodded.

"Guys, I've got a match." Tara smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey," Josh said as he walked into the surveillance van after everything had settled.

"Hey." Mya replied, completely focused on the computer screen staring in front of her.

"How you doing?" he asked, leaning against the wall opposite of her.

"Fine." She replied, not even stopping between clicks of her keyboard.

"You sure?" he asked, not believing her.

She just nodded.

Josh paused to think. "I know what you saw wasn't exactly, uh, pleasant, so if you're not OK, that's fine."

She quickly got up and turned to him. "I said I'm fine! Now, I'm going home." She turned to leave the van. Josh just looked after her.

?-?

Sue had fallen asleep at her desk, but Tara shook her awake. "The guys are coming back with Ahmed, and Brie Wilson, the woman we think Ahmed hired to kill Cassandra. Let's hope they will be able to pin it on him, other than speculation. She has been arrested before, so hopefully she's the one."

Sue sleepily nodded. "I hope so too."

"Do you want to go take a nap on one of the couches in one of the rooms?" Tara asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She sleepily smiled at her.

"Alright. But Jack went there a little bit ago, to get some shut-eye before interrogating them later tonight, er, this morning." She smiled.

Sue smiled widely, silently getting up.

?-?

Mya quickly walked to her car. She wanted, no, she needed to get to her car as soon as possible. She looked at the horizon. It was starting to get light. They had been there all night. That got her thinking what happened that night. And the tears started pouring as she fumbled with her key fob, trying to open her car door. She pressed the lock button, resulting in the horn blowing, making her jump. That just made her startled, sobbing some more. Finally, she got the door open, slid in the front seat, locked the door again, and leaned on the wheel, letting in to the tears.

After what felt like hours, she lifted her head, trying to stop the tears. She needed to get home.

"No more crying. I need to drive." She said to herself, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

She then buckled in her seatbelt, and started the car. The radio blared.

"Ooh, shut up." She said, pressing the on/off button. Normally, music would help, but all she wanted right now was silence.

She put the car in reverse, and backed out of the spot. Once out, she put it in drive, and sped off.

About halfway home, the tears started up again. Thankfully, she was at a stoplight. She wiped her eyes, looking at the people driving along with her. Many people looked like they had just woken up, happily on their way to work. It was the start of rush hour, after all. She wished she could say the same thing, that she was happily on the way to work. But no, she was on her way home from a horrific night of work.

Finally, she arrived home. She fumbled with the lock of the front door, and walked inside. Barely shutting the door, she sank into the couch. Maddy came from the kitchen, still in her pajamas, a frown on her face. "Mya, where were you?"

Mya looked at her as her sister walked around to face her. "On a case."

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked, worried when she saw the tears falling.

Mya shook her head. "You don't want to know." She replied, signing as well.

?-?

"Is that spot taken?" Sue asked, walking into the room where Jack was sort-of napping on the couch.

He opened his eyes, smiling at the visitor. "No, of course not." He moved, then motioned for her to sit next to him. She smiled as she cuddled up next to him.

"It's been quite a week, huh?" he said, mostly to himself, not sure if she saw.

"It has. And DeeDee's skating competition is tomorrow." Sue replied.

Jack squinting his eyes, remembering. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You promised to take me." Sue replied, getting up slightly to see his lips a bit clearer.

Jack nodded. "I did. And I still will, as long as this case gets wrapped up today."

Sue smiled as she leaned back down against him. "It will. I know it."

They stayed like that in silence for a bit, until Myles came into the room.

"If you two lovebirds can part for a bit, we can finish up this case." He said, seeing the sight.

Jack chuckled as he gently got up, leaning Sue back on the couch. She was mostly asleep, so he didn't want to fully wake her up. Once he got up, he gave her a kiss. "See you a bit later." He whispered, then turned towards Myles, who led him to the interrogation rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you say you're innocent?" Myles argued.

"I am. I cannot tell you who killed my former wife." Ahmed replied, almost monotone. He had not expressed even a smidge of emotion the whole time.

"But you were in the same airport as her, at the same time." Jack countered.

Ahmed shrugged. "I can't help we were in the same place at the same time."

"What about her massage clinic?" Jack asked.

"What about it?" Ahmed countered.

"What do you know about it?" Jack clarified.

"Nothing. I know nothing about my former wife's affairs."

"So you know nothing about the money laundering business that she ran for you through it." Myles argued, stopping his pacing to lean his hands on the table, glaring at him.

"I cannot tell you anything. I was away on a business trip, and only got back recently. I am a respectable businessman."

Myles snorted at the reply. "Business, respectable, ha." He muttered.

?-?

"Yeah, I did it." Brie admitted casually. Both men were shocked.

"Why?" Josh asked, shocked that she admitted to killing Cassandra so easily.

Brie shrugged. "A woman came up to me. Offered me $1 million if I killed that woman. Sure I was going to take it. Even offered me the gun. It was a win-win for me."

"Two questions," Bobby started, frowning as he sat down next to Josh. "First, who was this woman, second, why is it a win-win?"

"The woman was short, pretty, blond, had an accent, dressed in fancy clothes, actually, she looked like that Lisa lady from that old show Green Acres. You know the show? You had to've watched it when it was on live TV." She nodded towards Bobby.

"Yes I know the show." Bobby replied through gritted teeth. It was nice to know that this twenty-something girl was characterizing himself as old. Old enough to be at least 60.

Despite Bobby's glare, she kept on talking. "Anyways, I consider it a win-win because if I didn't get caught, I would be a millionaire. Wouldn't have a care in the world. If I did get caught, then that was fine too. I was in prison a few years ago, and liked it. I don't mind going back." Brie leaned back against the chair, a smug look on her face.

Bobby got up, shaking his head. "I'll be right back." He then walked out of the room. Once outside, and the door closed, he saw Jack come out of the other room.

"He won't budge." Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter. Though I think he was involved, he wasn't the one who did it. It was that Lisa woman. Do we have anything on her?" Bobby replied.

"Uh, no, other than being somehow involved. But I had SOG follow her yesterday, so we know where she lives." He smiled at his best friend.

?-?

Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sue said frustratedly when she came back in the bullpen, seeing everyone working furiously.

Tara, who was closest, shrugged. "Figured you would need some sleep."

Sue frowned, then went to her desk and sat down. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. We've pretty much got this wrapped up." Jack replied, getting up to write something on the white board.

"So, who did it?" she asked.

Bobby smiled, waving for her attention. "That's where it gets complicated. "That Brie girl did it, but it was that Lisa woman who hired her. Once we get all the information, we're arresting Lisa, and this case will be finished."

"So Ahmed wasn't involved?"

Jack waved for her attention, walking towards his desk again. "Not that we can pin on him, sadly. Maybe next time."

"So, when will everything be finalized?"

Tara waved for her attention. "My presentation will be in 5 minutes!"

Sue smiled. She couldn't wait for this case to be over.

A few minutes later, Tara walked over to the board. "Her real name's Olga Zvonov." she started, fingerspelling the name.

"That's a mouthful." Sarah said, curious about the case, same as the rest of them.

Tara nodded. "She came from Russia in 1968 when she was 19, but has had no criminal record here. Not even a speeding ticket. But," Tara smiled widely.

"But what?" Jack asked, knowing she has something more.

"In Russia, she was convicted with a crime, but was never caught." Tara replied, her smile as wide as it could be.

"What was the crime?" Josh asked.

If Tara's smile was wide before, it became even wider. "Money laundering."


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: Every time I read it, that last scene makes me cry. It's a good cry though!**

?-?

"She had a boyfriend, and he convinced her to help him out. At first it was miniscule crimes, but over time they got larger. Until the biggest scam. And I guess she wanted out, so she came here." Tara explained.

Jack nodded, getting up. He'd heard enough. "Alright, well, let's arrest her, charge her with the crimes here, and see what Russia has to say about the crimes she committed over there."

"I agree." Bobby said, getting up as well. "Is SOG still watching her?"

"Yep, I just talked with them a little bit ago. She hasn't gone anywhere. I don't think we're onto her."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's arrest this woman!" Myles announced.

Everyone laughed as they watched him proudly walk out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

"What does he think, he's a one-man show?" Josh replied.

?-?

Friday afternoon was quiet. After the guys came back from arresting Olga, all that was left to do was paperwork. And so that is what they did. Soon, it was time for them to go home. Most left early, since they had a long night the night before, and never had proper sleep.

"ME PICK UP YOU TIME 7 MORNING OK?" Jack signed before he put on his coat.

Sue nodded and smiled. "SURE."

He finished putting on his coat, then signed. "OK. SEE YOU LATER." They both smiled at each other.

"Well, I better go. I need to check up on Mya." Josh said, taking everyone leaving as his cue.

Soon, the only people left in the room were Sue and Tara.

"You about ready to leave?" Sue asked, walking up to her.

Tara nodded, not looking away from her computer.

Sue eyed her. "What's wrong?"

Tara shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She quickly glanced at Sue.

"There is something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." She coaxed, leaning against the desk.

Tara looked at her friend, tears forming in her eyes. "It's just, days like this, I would,"

"What?" Sue asked, confused.

"If cases ended on a weekend, I usually would go down to Virginia to celebrate with Caleb." She confessed.

Sue looked at her friend. "Oh Tara, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's OK. I'll be alright."

"How about you come with me and Jack up to New York? It'll get your mind off it?" Sue suggested.

Tara shook her head and smiled a bit. "No, I'm fine. You enjoy yourself. You've been looking forward to it all week."

"Are you sure?" Sue concernedly asked.

Tara nodded. "Yes. Go have fun."

"Alright, if you promise me one thing." Sue smiled.

"What?" Tara asked.

"You'll come with me and we'll have some fun tonight."

Tara smiled. "OK." She signed.

"Great! Now go grab your coat. We have to celebrate!"

Tara laughed at her friend.

?-?

"Hey!" AJ exclaimed, seeing Sue and Tara at the restaurant, walking towards a table.

Sue noticed the woman coming towards the two. "Hi!" she exclaimed, stopping, while Tara walked to the table.

"I saw the news. So horrific, but I'm glad everything's safe now."

Sue nodded. "What are you going to do?"

AJ smiled widely. "Well, me and some of the other therapists were all talking, and if we pool our money together, we can open up our own place. Somewhere far away from the last one. Oh, and we are going to hire Jeana, the girl who used to be our front desk person. She's really good, and a good friend. Especially since I convinced her to quit on the spot." AJ laughed.

Sue laughed. "Of course. I'm happy for you. Let me know when your grand opening is. I haven't had a massage in a long time."

"Sure! Bye!" AJ exclaimed, walking back to the group she was with, many of them the therapists from the clinic. Sue walked to the table Tara was now sitting at.

"Hey." She said, sitting down. "What do you think you want?" Sue asked, quickly eyeing the menu before she had to look up for Tara's reply.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered.

"Can I get your drink orders?" the waiter asked, coming up to the table.

"Something very strong." Tara replied.

"Tara!" Sue scolded. "That's not the way!" she then turned to the waiter. "We'll have some iced tea."

He nodded, walking away.

Sue turned to her friend. "Drinking the night away isn't the way to cope. You need to find another way."

Tara shrugged. "You're probably right."

?-? **LISTEN TO I'll Be Alright by Rebecca Roubion**

Josh had knocked on Mya's door several times with no answer.

"Mya, I know you're in there. Please open up." He yelled into the door.

Silence.

"Please. I know you're hurting, though you won't admit it. Please, let me try and help."

After about a minute, he heard the lock in the door unlock. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Mya, still in the same clothes, her hair a mess, and her face wet and sticky from tears. "I think I'm ready to admit it."

She took a step towards him, and he her. They met in the middle, her crying and squeezing his torso in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Oh Mya." He whispered as he silently tried to comfort her. They just stood in the doorway, not moving.

?-?

After dinner, Tara came home, plopped on her couch, and continued her crying session. After a bit of time, she dried her tears.

"I don't need to do this. I should do something fun. I will be a lot better then." She tried to smile to reassure herself. In that moment, she knew she wouldn't be OK that night, or even the next day, but she knew she'll be alright sometime in the near future.

?-?

Early Saturday morning, Jack picked up Sue, and they drove to New York.

During the drive, Jack quickly looked at Sue. He could see she had mixed feelings about the event. He touched her shoulder. "You OK?" he asked when she looked at him.

Sue nodded. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about Judy. I miss her."

"I know you do." He quickly looked back at her. "I'm proud of you."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded, continuing to drive. "You've overcome a fear you'd had for many years. That's an amazing feat that not too many people can claim."

Sue smiled at him, and soon enough, they were at the rink.

"Sue!" Lucy squealed, seeing her friends walk inside.

"Hi!" Sue exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lucy said after releasing Sue from the hug.

"Me too!" she smiled widely at her friend.

"Hi Jack." Lucy said, turning to her other friend, giving him a hug as well.

Once the hello's were said, Jack and Lucy looked up.

"What's going on?" Sue asked, seeing them listening to something.

"It's time to go sit down. The competition is about to start." Lucy explained, walking with them. "I'm just so excited you're here!"

About a minute after they sat down in the bleachers, the first skater came into the rink. Sue smiled, watching the young girl. Soon, she finished, and the next girl came on. Sue took in a sharp breath of air. The girl looked exactly like Judy. The young girl then smiled and waved at Sue. She smiled as she watched the routine, then looked with wide eyes. It was Judy's exact routine she was going to do at State. Tears started pouring from Sue's eyes.

Near the end of the performance of the second girl, Jack noticed Sue crying. He touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked when she looked at him.

"It's Judy." She said, pointing to the girl who just finished. When she looked back at the girl, she looked nothing like Judy. Sue frowned. "I saw Judy. She did the routine that she was supposed to do at State."

"Are you sure?" he concernedly asked.

Sue nodded. "I know I saw Judy."

Jack looked back out on the ice, thinking. After a few minutes, he turned back to her. "Maybe it was Judy, telling you that she's glad you've finally overcome your fear." He suggested.

Sue smiled, still crying. "Yes, I think so."

"Here's DeeDee!" Lucy squealed, pointing out on the ice.

Sue and Jack smiled, watching their friend's daughter.

"Everything's going to be alright." Sue whispered to herself. She looked at Jack. No matter what they go through, it'll be alright.

THE END


End file.
